Amigos problemáticos
by Sakhory
Summary: Definitivamente, Prusia y España se emocionaron mucho cuando Francia e Inglaterra comenzaron a pelear. Pero no fue recomendable que gritaran "esas" cosas en una casa con dos colonias norteamericanas en crecimiento. En un rato, la casa del inglés ya se había convertido en varias cosas: Un Ring de Boxeo, el Coliseo Romano, una cancha de fútbol, y un cementerio de galletas.


Locura que tenía guardada en mi cuaderno de ideas (Sí, tengo un cuaderno de ideas para los fics, y es mil veces más prolijo que cualquiera de mis cuadernos de clase xD). Espero que les guste :D.

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, los personajes tampoco~.

Personajes principales: Bad Friends Trío, Inglaterra, Canadá, Estados Unidos.

Advertencias: Lenguaje muy subido de tono. Algunas insinuaciones Yaoi (eran inevitables, lo siento). Genocidio de galletas. Uso de nombres humanos.

* * *

— ¡Vándalo, vándalo! ¡Eres un vándalo, Inglaterra! —exclamaba Francia, mientras el inglés le tironeaba los pelos.

— ¡Cállate, idiota del vino! ¡Ve a comer caracoles! —gritaba Inglaterra, a modo de respuesta.

— ¡Es _scargot_, ignorante!

—Es tan divertido verlos pelear~—comentó España, feliz—Y me gustaría ver como Francia le da la ostia de su vida al cejotas.

—Soy demasiado awesome para quedarme aquí—dijo Prusia—Debería intervenir.

Prusia y España observaban a los eternos rivales pelearse. Se encontraban en la casa de Inglaterra. Francis había ido a visitar a Canadá, que en ese momento vivía junto con su hermano gemelo y el británico. Claro, las colonias se habían ido a dormir, y Francia junto con Arthur, no pudieron evitar empezar con sus peleas de siempre.

—Yo soy más sexy que tú, y lo sabemos. Deberías hacer algo con ese cabello greñudo—decía el francés.

—Cierra la boca, metrosexual peludo. ¿Para qué tendría un cabello como el tuyo, que parece de mujer? —contraatacó Reino Unido.

—Envidioso. Eres pura envidiar, Inglaterra. Ya te gustaría ser tan macho como yo.

— ¿Macho? Francés de cuarta, pareces una mujer con barba. Vuelve al circo.

—Oh, dime que no escuché lo que dijiste, pirata miedoso. Si hablamos de pelos, alguien debería depilarse las cejas.

—No te metas con mis cejas, barbudo.

— ¡Esto es tan divertido! —volvió a decir el español, riendo.

—Mis insultos son más grandiosos que los de ellos—refunfuñó el de habla alemana, levantando una ceja.

— ¡Vete a ver tus estúpidas criaturas mágicas! —gritó Francis.

Arthur frunció en entrecejo, y apretó los dientes.

—Nunca…—comenzó, mientras se le ensombrecía el rostro—Nunca, pero nunca, se te ocurra decir que mis amigos son estúpidos.

— ¿Y qué harás? —lo retó Francia.

— ¡Te quitaré todo el cabello! —rugió, y se lanzó encima del galo, dispuesto a golpearlo.

Por su parte, el ibérico dio un salto de emoción, y comenzó a alentar a su amigo, como si fuera un fanático animando a su equipo de fútbol. Prusia arrimó dos sillas, y robó algunas galletas que Francia le había llevado a Matthew. Porque, no se arriesgaría a comer los _scones_ del británico.

Inglaterra había comenzado a tironearle el cabello a Francis. Éste intentaba apartar a Arthur, amenazando con meterle mano en Londres, pero al británico no le afectaba. Se revolcaban por el suelo, mientras tomaban cualquier objeto (Ya sea almohadones, libros, comida, adornos) y se lo arrojaban al otro.

Y el español, junto con el prusiano, disfrutaban enormemente de semejante espectáculo. Comían galletas (robadas), y exclamaban cosas, eufóricos.

— ¡Pégale con el izquierdo, Francia! —Decía Prusia.

— ¡Con el codo! ¡Lo harás agonizar del dolor! —seguía España.

—Parece que lo de arrancarle la barba iba en serio—el albino se estremeció levemente, al ver al inglés intentar cumplir con lo dicho— ¡Entonces ve a por las cejas!

— ¿Las cejas? —inquirió España—No, no. ¡Patéale el culo!

— ¡Patéale las bolas!

— ¡Tócaselas!

— ¡Ve a por sus regiones vitales!

— ¡Muérdelo!

— ¿Qué es, un vampiro? No. Al menos que le muerda la oreja.

—Pero, Gilberto, ¿por qué la oreja? —quiso saber el castaño, mientras los otros dos no hacían caso a las sugerencias de España y Prusia, aunque sí escuchaban sus gritos.

—No sé. ¡Retuércele los pezones!

— ¡Chúpaselos!

—No, imbécil, que se excita—lo regañó Prusia.

—Claro, y se los puede retorcer…

—Pero eso duele. Si esto pasa de ser una pelea a sexo puro, entonces, ¡que se la chupe!

—Si directamente le tiene ganas, entonces que se lo folle.

A esas alturas, tanto Antonio como Gilbert, estaban de pie, con las galletas desparramadas por el suelo, y las sillas dadas vuelta.

— ¡Chúpasela! —gritó Prusia.

— ¡Fóllalo! ¡Hazlo morder la almohada! —siguió España.

—Si esto va así, entonces, ¡hagan un trío conmigo!

— ¡Orgía!

— ¡Eso es! ¡Orgía! —exclamó Prusia, para chocar los cinco con España.

No tan ajenos a eso, Francia e Inglaterra pararon de pelear. Miraban hacia la puerta que daba al pasillo, y tenían muecas de horror plasmadas en sus desaliñados rostros.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Quiso saber Prusia— ¿Acaso vieron un fantasma?

Los dos "espectadores" fueron a ver lo que había allí.

Se les cayó el alma a los pies. ¡Eran los seres más idiotas del mundo! ¡Merecían la muerte! Acababan de profanar oralmente la inocencia de la mente de esas dos pequeñas naciones que se habían despertado con el gran lío que se había formado.

Estados Unidos y Canadá, contemplaban atónitos la escena que había allí. Su tutor, Inglaterra, completamente despeinado y respirando agitadamente, los contemplaba asustado. Francia, en casi las mismas condiciones que el inglés, estaba inexpresivo. Y había dos extraños que gritaban cosas a todo pulmón, España y Prusia.

El pequeño estadounidense fue el primero en hablar, y se aclaró la garganta antes de hacerlo.

—Inglaterra. _¡Por los calzones de la Reina!_ —Exclamó solemnemente, usando la frase que su tutor dejaba escapar cuando se quemaba mientras cocinaba— ¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?

—Esto… América… sólo una pequeña discusión con Francia, nada del otro mundo—contestó el inglés, mientras los miembros del _Bad_ _Friends Trio_ asentían, con la esperanza de que el pequeño no haya prestado atención a las palabras que habían estado gritando.

Una esperanza inexistente.

—Hay cosas que no entiendo—dijo Alfred—Le pedí a mi hermano que las anotara—el pequeño miró a su hermano, y éste le tendió un pequeño papel con pequeñas palabras, todas escritas con errores de ortografía, y con una caligrafía aniñada; dado que el canadiense apenas había aprendido a escribir.

—Veamos… "_Metrosecsual_" —comenzó Estados Unidos. Los mayores sintieron que se congelaban, ¿tanto habían escuchado? —"_Vegiones Ritales_".

—"Regiones Vitales" —corrigió Canadá.

—Eso. Tampoco sabemos que debía chupar. ¿Un biberón? En serio, Inglaterra, tus visitas deben ser más explícitas.

Ninguno quería que las visitas hubieran sido más explícitas.

El norteamericano mayor continuó.

—"_Secso_", "_Foye_", "_Fóyalo_", "Tres"… espera, ¿Tres? Yo sé lo que es "tres"…

—No—lo corrigió el canadiense—Dice "Trío".

—Oh. Bueno, eso, y por último, "_Orjía_".

Los mayores se quedaron en silencio. Ninguno dijo nada.

—Exijo una explicación—dijo el pequeño Estados Unidos.

Los europeos miraron con atención al tutor de las colonias. Éste tenía una expresión inescrutable, y miraba fijamente a España y a Prusia. Francia fue el primero en darse cuenta de las intenciones del británico. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, sujetó a Inglaterra firmemente. Apenas sintió el toque del francés, el más bajo comenzó a gritar a todo pulmón.

— ¡Huyan! —gritó Francis, tratando de hacerse oír por encima de los gritos de Arthur, que se sacudía furiosamente entre los brazos del galo, y pegaba patadas dirigidas a los otros dos. Éstos no tardaron en captar el mensaje.

— ¡Corre, España, corre! —gritó Prusia, para salir corriendo junto con su amigo castaño. Las colonias los observaron, mientras Francia rezaba por la vida de sus amigos, e Inglaterra ya les había dado cincuenta palizas mentales.

El español tropezó con uno de los objetos que el francés le había arrojado al inglés.

— ¡Levántate, España! —pidió el albino, alterado, al ver que Francis apena podía sujetar a Arthur.

—No, Gilbert. ¡Sálvate tú! ¡Corre! ¡Yo soportaré la furia inglesa!

—Antonio… no… ¡debes levantarte! ¡Podemos salvarnos!

— ¡No! La hemos cagado. Yo asumiré la culpa.

—Antonio…

—Tú… dile a Romano… que lo adoro y es la luz de mis ojos.

— ¡No, Antonio! ¡Todavía tenemos esperanzas!

—Pensaré en tomates con arcoíris y pequeños _Lovis_…

— ¡España! —Gilbert hizo que el español se incorporara— ¡Basta de dramas! ¡Huye! Después de todo, es mi culpa. Tú… tú tienes que quedarte con el italiano. Y hacerle la vida imposible a Holanda.

—Prusia…

—Por favor. Dile una mentira piadosa a _West_. No quiero que viva sabiendo que su _awesome_ hermano fue asesinado por un idiota té negro.

—Yo…

—Antonio, por favor.

—De acuerdo—dijo, abrazando efusivamente a su amigo.

—Y recuerda incluir dragones en tu historia. Ánimo.

—…Gilbert.

—Es mi destino. No puedo salir de aquí vivo. Puedo escuchar como Francia grita de dolor porque el británico le pegó en la entrepierna y salió corriendo. Viene hacia aquí.

— ¡Prusia!

— ¡Sálvate!

—Prusia…

—España…

—Te deseo lo mejor—y el castaño salió corriendo. El albino se quedó de piedra, y luego persiguió a su amigo, mientras gritaba.

— ¡España! ¡Idiota! ¡Era una broma! ¡No te vayas, imbécil! ¡Espérame!

Y los inseparables amigos corrieron hacia una posible salida, lejos de aquél inglés con ansias asesinas, a causa de enseñarle lenguaje no apropiado a dos naciones inocentes.

Dentro de la casa, Inglaterra intentaba abrir la puerta. Estados Unidos se había subido a caballito de éste, mientras gritaba: "¡Hacia la libertad! ¡Soy el héroe! ¡Derrotaré a los malvados!". Y Arthur logró abrir, mientras corría detrás de aquellos dos, sin inmutarse de que Alfred se refería a él como "Mi fiel corcel, Sir Arthur Kirkland".

Y en la sala, quedaron Francia y Canadá.

—_Matthieu…_—comenzó el mayor, sabiendo que debía explicarle a su inocente niño lo que significaban las locuras de sus amigos. No era que le molestara explicarlo (De hecho, le encantaba, y adoraba dar detalles morbosos de todo), pero explicarle a Canadá… era difícil.

Iba a decirle algo, pero vio que al canadiense le caía una lagrimita.

—_Mon petit?_ —Inquirió, preocupado— ¿Te asustaste? —el rubio menor negó con la cabeza, mientras otra lágrima caía—¿Estás bien?

—Y-yo sí—tartamudeó, mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente—P-pero m-mis g-galletas…—y se largó a llorar, entre hipidos.

El galo posó su mirada en las galletas. Estaban desparramadas por el suelo, y sólo quedaban las migas.

—Oh, no te preocupes. Te cocinaré más. Muchas más. Además, sólo son galletas…

— ¡No son sólo galletas! —gritó Matthew, sin medir el volumen de su voz. Luego, se ruborizó—E-eran un regalo t-tuyo.

Francia sonrió con ternura, y abrazó al pequeño canadiense, que lloraba la muerte de las amadas galletas. Porque no le gustaba que el regalo de Francis haya quedado olvidado en el piso, hecho pedazos.

.

Inglaterra y Estados Unidos volvieron. No habían sido capaces de alcanzar a los otros dos, ya que se habían escabullido en una casa para "Damas de compañía", y el británico no estaba de humor para que el americano sumara otra cosa a su lista de curiosidades. Lo regañó por usarlo de caballo.

Al llegar, se encontraron con Francia y Canadá, en el patio de adelante, observando un montón de tierra. Matthew abrazaba a Francis, mientras éste lo reconfortaba con unas caricias en el cabello. Kumajiro también estaba allí, observando solemnemente el montículo de tierra.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí? —Quiso saber el inglés. Francia lo fulminó con la mirada, y el canadiense lloró un poco más fuerte, ocultando su rostro en el pecho del galo— ¿Qué hice?

—Interrumpes un funeral, _mon amour_.

— ¿Funeral? —Preguntó el inglés, alarmado, sin darse cuenta como lo había llamado el francés— ¿Q-qué sucedió?

—Murieron mis galletas. Las que me regaló Francis—musitó Canadá con voz baja.

En efecto, en una bolsa, bajo ese montón de tierra, estaban los restos de las galletas que Francia había barrido.

Estados Unidos ahogó un grito, y se sumó al abrazo de los otros dos, dispuesto a consolar a su hermano. Entendía el dolor. Se sentiría así si Inglaterra le regalara dulces y estos hubieran sido cruelmente mutilados por las muelas españolas y prusianas.

Inglaterra suspiró. Eso era lo último que necesitaba.

—Ahora sí—comenzó Francia—Hagamos un minuto de silencio. Por las galletas de _mon petit Matthieu_.

Los cinco (incluyendo a Kumajiro) hicieron silencio. Después de un rato, Alfred se despegó de su hermano, y observó severamente a su tutor.

—Debes explicarme el significado de esas palabras—sentenció el estadounidense. Su hermano dejó su tristeza de lado, y asintió con la cabeza, dándole la razón al otro norteamericano.

—…Hay otras cosas más importantes que eso, como por ejemplo…—comenzó el inglés, pero Francia lo interrumpió.

—Vayan al living. Les explicaremos todo—dijo el francés, porque sabía que esas colonias no se irían a la cama sin saber lo que querían.

—_Frog!_ —Lo regañó Reino Unido, mientras los niños entraban a la casa, no sin antes darle un último adiós a las galletas—Eres un idiota. ¡En qué lío me has metido!

—"Nos", Inglaterra, "nos he metido"—corrigió—Estamos juntos en esto.

— ¡Imbécil!

—Sabes que será mejor si les explicamos los dos juntos. Además, ya te quitarás un peso de encima, ¿no?

—Bien. Pero no daremos demasiados detalles. Sólo… nos limitaremos a explicarle las cosas lo más biológicamente posible.

—Por supuesto, _Angleterre_, ¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Por un pervertido?

—Efectivamente.

Y se encaminaron a la casa, sabiendo que sería difícil. Y se encargarían de omitir todos los detalles que pudieran.

Sería una larga noche.

**Fin. **


End file.
